


Performing (Drabble)

by Queen_of_Camelot (The_Lady_in_the_Red_Cape)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Based on a Tumblr Post, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Confessions, Dorks in Love, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Drabble Sequence, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feelings, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gentle Kissing, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, I Blame Tumblr, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Sad with a Happy Ending, Surprise Kissing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Triple Drabble, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:52:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25710115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lady_in_the_Red_Cape/pseuds/Queen_of_Camelot
Summary: Arthur tells Merlin that he is in love with someone.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 191
Collections: Abby's Merlin Recs, BBC Merlin Rare Fair, MERLIN, MERTHUR, Merlin, Merlin Fanfiction, Merlin Reverse Bang, Merlin Stories to Reread, Merlin Writer's Drabble Day, Merthur, Merthur Fics, Merthur fics, Triple Drabbles: 300-word stories, merthur fics





	Performing (Drabble)

Arthur leaned on the bedpost, as he watched Merlin fluff the pillows. He loved watching Merlin work, peaceful and dedicated. 

Arthur had planned this out for weeks, and he was finally ready to tell him.

“Merlin.”, he said, and the boy looked up with a small smile.

_“I think I’m in love with someone.”_

Merlin’s smile disappeared and his eyes filled with something that the Prince could only describe as ' _pain'_.

“That’s great.”, Merlin said in a small voice, obviously not meaning it, “So. . . Who is it?”

“The question here is not _who_ , but _how_. How do you think I should propose?”

“Well. . .”, Merlin said, looking down sadly. “You could just. . . Walk up to them, take their hands in yours, look into their eyes, and say. . .”, Merlin looked up, “I love you.”  


In response, Arthur walked up to Merlin, took his hands in his, looked into his eyes and said, “ _I love you.”_

Tears welled up in Merlin’s eyes before he quickly closed them and gave a stoic smile. “Yeah. _Just like that.”_

The Prince smiled fondly at how thick-headed his idiot was. “And what next?”, he asked, still holding Merlin’s hands, heir faces inches apart.

“Depending on how they react,”, Merlin said slowly, “ _you could kiss them.”_

Arthur cupped Merlin’s cheek with one hand, and wrapped the other around his waist. Their eyes met. In that second, Arthur saw true longing in Merlin’s eyes. He looked like all he has ever wanted, _was to kiss Arthur._

But when the Prince leaned in, Merlin turned away.  
“No, Arthur.”, he said, shaking his head. “You can’t practice on me. _Not this time.”_

Arthur pulled him closer, and tilted his chin up.  
“I’m not practicing, Merlin.”, Arthur said. _“I’m performing.”_

And just like that, the Prince leaned in and joined their lips. 


End file.
